Timeline of MarissaTheWriter stories
This series of pages details the timeline of MarissaTheWriter stories, using as many references to the stories in question as possible. While Doombly didn't conceive of a chronology in which time could accurately be tracked in the stories, ASBusinessMagnet later filled in the hole with the Anno Glorii system. "Inverted" Marrissaverse Main article: Inverted Marrissaverse * The events of Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens take place. ** Meanie Pixies is a heiress apparent to Luminescence Pixies. However, she detests Luminescence's methods. Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens, "Chapter 1: Meanie Pixies in the Past" ** Meanwhile, Aranna Sorket is having trouble with Wegotist Sorket, mainly due to her saying "we". Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens, "Chapter 1: Aranna Sorket, Colloquial Coursesetter" ** Aranna Sorket hits the "random encounter" button on Pesterchum, thus first contacting Meanie Pixies. They agree to go to the Frog Temple in Belarus's pink moon. * At some point, a future version of Aranna and Cranky Vasquez, as well as Flashlight Girl, arrive in their rusty BMW. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 26: Life Goes On, Part 2" ** Cranky receives a Pesterchum message from Aranna and ignores it, assuming it to be the version of her with him. However, it is actually the Aranna native to Belarus, making both versions of her even more distraught. ** Cranky and Flashlight Girl leave Aranna behind. They only return to invite her to Skepness Man and Chell Junor's wedding. At this point, Aranna invites most other Belorussian aliens with candy corn horns and gray skin. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 27: The Proposal" * In Aranna's house: ** Aranna kills Wegotist. ** Aranna accidentally acquires a copy of Enchiridion Marrissa. ** Aranna is puzzled over the term "human". She is not able to find a satisfying answer in Enchiridion Marrissa, so she messages Cranky Vasquez about it. Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens, "Chapter 1,5: The Fuck is a Human Anyway" ** Cranky begins writing an essay into Aranna's Pesterchum. Aranna blocks him. ** Aranna leaves her house on Spidermom. * In Meanie's mansion: ** Meanie first encounters her body parts turning white. This is a consequence of her sharing bodies with Janet Roberts. ** Meanie has a dream about being Janet. When she wakes up, she accidentally breaks her leg (due to clothing put over it). Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens, "Chapter 2: The Frog Temple and a Change to My Body" ** Meanie "invents" a wheelchair, and uses it to reach her front door, where she meets Aranna. ** Aranna and Meanie ride Spidermom to the Frog Temple. * In the Frog Temple: ** Meanie's curse gets up to her "lady place". She has to re-bandage her leg. ** Three days later, Meanie and Aranna have set up a blog, thefrogtempleblog.tumblr.com. They receive asks from Cranky Vasquez and Doormat Medigo. Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens, "Chapter 3: And Then There Were Three" ** Meanie answers to Cranky's message rudely. In response, Aranna takes over the story. ** Seven days after the beginning of the story, Aranna unblocks Cranky. He begins another essay. Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens, "Chapter 3,5: The Matesprites of Forever" ** After enjoying Cranky's story, Aranna gives the blog back to Meanie. * Cranky and Doormat join Meanie and Aranna in the Frog Temple. Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens, "Chapter 4,5: To Cut a Short Story Long" * Roughie Nitrogen, Mitt Romney Cape-Torn, Merlin LeJoin, Parrot Martini, Lately Pirate, Whores the Hock, Curlbent Smacker and Chronos Ampersand, in order, join Meanie, in the Frog Temple. * Seven solar sweeps (15 years) after the beginning of the story, Meanie is planning to kill everyone. Cranky notices this, and throws Meanie's bomb to Belarus, exploding it and killing everyone there. ** In her second attempt, Meanie is succesful. She, Aranna and others thus die, and appear in the main Marrissaverse. * Meanie Pixies, alongside her various teammates, appears in the universe. However, Belarus itself is in pieces, and Meanie takes it upon herself to restore the planet, calling her result "Belarus Nouveau". Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame, "Chapter 1: Principal Business Lady's Legacy"Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame, "Chapter 3: Post-SCrash Session: They See Me Trollin'" ** Meanie attempts to shake her teammates off by going underwater, to where she and Luminescence used to live. She stays for a while to think, then goes after her teammates again. Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame, "Chapter 2: Belarus Nouveau, Des Amis Anciens" * People from the pink moon of Belarus move back to the main planet. ** One such person eventually encounters Meanie and begins submitting to her, claiming that she is Candacension Pixies. Meanie kills him, but then, as the Thief of Life, takes on his identity and memories and begins claiming the name for her own. * After Meanie announces her name change to the rest of the team, Bertha Stiller attempts to resurrect Janet. She fails. * Meanie renames everyone in her team, as well as Bertha and Louise London. * Bertha tricks Meanie by pretending to take the narration away from her. She then switches to the third person while narrating. Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame, "Chapter 4: The Marrissaverse's New Fad" ** Aranna refuses to bear the name given to her, "Markers Spin Around Windfang". ** Bertha and Louise trick Meanie and her team again and steal the Time Police's car. They use it to go back to their own universe. * Around 388 solar sweeps after the creation of Belarus Nouveau, Chell Joy, Louise and Bertha travel to the location using the Time Police's car. Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame, "Chapter 6: Nemiga City"Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame, "Chapter 7: Last One Out of the Marrissaverse" ** Spectatress Pirate and her children Lately and Trapezi use the Time Police's car to travel back to Earth. ** Candacension Pixies calls Bertha to a meeting. * During Candacension and Bertha's talk, Candacension tricks Bertha to focus on Chell Joy and Louise, turning the narration away. * Chell Joy and Louise enter a concert hall, where a portal platform connected to Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry is present. At the time, a band named The Grubbles, composed of Xipher Triton and Dammit, last name unknown, is performing. Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame, "Chapter 9: Grubbles XD" ** Through the portal platform, Dammit disappears. He is replaced by SkepneLight. ** Through the same portal platform, a highblood named Trixie Tetris disappears, breaking the platform. This causes Chell Joy to think about her speshul powers. ** Chell Joy uses the power to teleport to people's minds, and uses it to transport herself, Louise and SkepneLight to Rebecca Sugar-Vasquez's mind. "Main" Marrissaverse Main article: Marrissaverse Main timeline Before Deschanel 4.6 billion to 100 BD: Prehistory * In many ways, this is presumed to be just like our Earth, given that Skepness Man specified that it formed 4.6 billion years Before Deschanel. Enchiridion Marrissa, "4. History - Appendix A: Condensed timeline" * During "the time of the dinosaurs": ** The remains of Portal High School and the black hole they were sucked in appear, and from them "the phoenix of T-Rex flew up". Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 28: The Wedding" ** Marrissa Roberts and Assirram Strebor briefly appear, as part of their "portal battle". ITS MY LIFE!, "CHAPTER 16: SHOWDOWN THRODOWN" ** Emprase Contone Ovasere briefly appears. Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "INVARDER ZIM BORN AGONY CHRISTONE - CHAPPOR SEVON AY! INVISIBOL GOAST" ** Gabe Jonson and Caroline briefly appear. HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE, "CAHPTER 7: BATTLE WITH THE BRONIES PART 2" * 19,001 BD: In the MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology, as Doombly and ASBusinessMagnet were discussing the possible integration of Real Beauty into the Marrissaverse, Doombly suggested this as the date for Kai Lai's birth. Real Beauty, "CHAPTER ONE(CE LER LOL): KAI LAI ONCE LERS TURE FATHER REVEALED!!"MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology, Exclusive No. 3: An "Interview" between the Two Authors * ca. 100 BD: "Some archaeological discoveries, possibly fake, date back to this date". 1 BD: Born Again Christian era * 1 BD: The events of Invader Zim: Born Again Christian take place. Enchiridion Marrissa, "4. History - Portal High School pre-Principals Business Man and GLaDOS" ** Gloria Deschanel lives in what will become the city of Portal High School, along with Dib and Zim. Invader Zim: Born Again Christian, "Chapter !: Zim’s BAD Day" ** As Gloria first notices Dib and Zim, she flashes her boobs to imply that Dib has been trying to molestrape her. ** Later, Gloria tries to read the Bible, but notices Zim and Dib fighting. She thus stabs Dib's neck. ** Zim and Gloria first meet. She introduces him to the Bible. ** Zooey Deschanel calls Gloria, asking her to play Portal 2. Gloria rejects. ** Gaz discovers Satanist marks on Dib's body. ** Gloria first visits Zim's house, where she meets Gir. Invader Zim: Born Again Christian, "Chepter 2: Lessuns of the Lord" ** Zim decides that he wants to become a Christian. ** Gloria first encounters the Teen Ragers and their leader Prettydog200. ** Gloria is saved from the Teen Ragers by Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, or Nny. Invader Zim: Born Again Christian, "CHaptER 3: The Strangur" ** Nny christens Zim and Gir. ** Nny and Gloria begin dating. They go to the restaurant "Red Lubster", where they witness Simon Cowbell's death. ** Dib leaves the Swallowed Eybebells and offers himself to the Teen Ragers. ** A few days later, Gloria and Zooey play Portal 2. Zooey reveals that she is on the plane from the city of Englond. Invader Zim: Born Again Christian, "CHAPTER FORE: Battle for Zooy" ** Gloria encounters Nny killing some of the Teen Ragers. ** Dib makes its way to the airport where Zooey has arrived and attempts to kill her with an anvil. Stephen Merchant prevents this. ** A football game occurs at Skool. Dib goes there, planning to kill Zim. ** Zim, Gloria, Nny, Zooey and Stephen arrive at the football game. Invader Zim: Born Again Christian, "Chapter 5: Christan Charity" ** Dib aims the football to hit Zim's testicles so he would kill him. ** Gloria flies into the field just in time, saving Zim and scoring for his team. In anger, Dib shoots Gaz and Professor Membrane. ** In return, Zim explodes Dib's eye with the crucifix. Gloria gets mad at him. ** Gloria witnesses Zooey and Stephen have sex. ** Ghost Rider announces that Dib is the Antichrist. ** The Tallest cut contact with Zim. He decides to make up with Gloria. Invader Zim: Born Again Christian, "Chapter Six: Sunday Skool Musikal (lol)" ** Gloria attends a Sunday School with various falmer trollz. She learns about what the falmer trollz are doing. ** Gloria follows the falmer trollz to "Club Flamerz", where Skepkitty is singing. Business Man is there as well, and announces that he is marrying Skepkitty. ** Dib arrives at Club Flamerz. He transforms both the falmer trollz and the Teen Ragers, and merges Business Man and Skepkitty to Skepness Man. ** Stephen comes on a motorcycle, rallying Gloria to fight. ** Gloria sprouts angel wings. Invader Zim: Born Again Christian, "Chapter Sevent: Hellck on Earth" ** Gloria meets Nny, who informs her that Dib is the Antichrist. ** Nny learns that Gloria has wings. In shock, he drops his knife, killing Ring Mater. ** Zim crashes his Voot Cruiser to Dib in a suicide maneuver. He survives and attacks Dib again, only to explode. ** Dib reveals that Gloria is the Second Coming to herself and Nny. ** Gloria fights Skepness Man. She learns that he is pregnant with his own baby, and as such does a c-section on him before killing him. Invader Zim: Born Again Christian, "Chapter Eate: Invader Zim: Bron Again Christian" ** Dib tries to hit Gloria with a knife, but fails. He learns that Gloria is also pregnant and therefore unable to be sacrificed. * Gloria powers up her crucifix, killing Dib. This is likely to be the cataclysmic event that ends the Before Deschanel epoch and begins the Anno Glorii epoch. ** Gloria flies back to her home, where she learns that Zooey is pregnant with Stephen's child, who they're naming Zim. ** Gloria contacts Zim from heaven. Invader Zim: Born Again Christian ends. Anno Glorii Main article: Anno Glorii Timeline sub-article: Timeline of MarissaTheWriter stories/Anno Glorii The Third Creation * Immediately after the Red Miles disappear, Chell Joy and Candacension Pixies are present. They have a fight, which Chell Joy wins, killing Candacension. Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame, "Chapter 12: Surprising Guests" ** Chell Joy is met by Wheatly NEO and Doombly. While originally, Doombly is disappointed in Chell Joy, they quickly come to a truce once Chell Joy realizes she can resurrect people. ** Wheatly NEO begins conjuring buildings for people to live in. At the time, Chell Joy is compiling a list of people to resurrect, while Doombly spends his time decorating the buildings. Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame, "Epilogue: The List" ** Chell Joy, Wheatly NEO and Doombly skip a bit forward in time, so that they're in the Fourth Creation. * While California is studying the chess game that he had, Cantaloupe leaves her house to explore. She immediately spots a leprechaun village. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 6: Before the Beginning and After the End" ** Cantaloupe first meets the leprechauns. They welcome her in, assuming that she is the Sylph of Space. ** Cantaloupe runs away from the leprechauns, finding a cave with Minecraft elements inside. ** Meanwhile, California is making it troublesome for the leprechauns to sleep. One of them comes to his house and plays a chess game with California, which they win. ** California agrees for the leprechaun to teach him chess. * About a week after Cantaloupe ran away, she and California meet up again. The native leprechauns enter a fight with Cantaloupe's zombies. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 16: Timeless Account" ** Cantaloupe and California play a chess game, which Cantaloupe wins. ** After being insulted, Cantaloupe runs away to the "skyblock island". ** Cantaloupe upgrades her skyblock island. Meanwhile, California kills all the leprechauns from his town. ** Leprechauns from a different town move to the skyblock island. California tries to shoot it, but explodes the star system's sun. ** California attempts to reach the skyblock island by building a skyscraper. Cantaloupe raises it, passing through Uranus. ** California's tower collapses onto the Earth, completely eradicating its surface. This ends the Third Creation and begins the Fourth Creation. The Fourth Creation * In the Fourth Creation, Cantaloupe and California are worshiped as gods. Most sentient population lives in Cantaloupe's skyblock island. * Chell Joy, Wheatly NEO and Doombly appear. ** Chell Joy resurrects her list of people. ** The new city of Portal High School is inaugurated, with Business Lady and Doombly as co-mayors and co-principals. Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame ends. * What would be AG 3001, or 377 years into the Fourth Creation: "Man tried to transport himself another thousand years later, but that time didn't exist ..." Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "Chapter 6: Arrival" * What would be AG 9999, or 7375 years into the Fourth Creation: Janet and Dick attempt to travel to this time. Instead, they end up at Welcome to Night Vale. Marrissaverse Stories 2015, "Chapter 2: Catching Up with Old Friends" Alternate timeline #1 (from Spectators of the Host) * AG 1945, February 1: Skepness Man shows up at Willy Wanker's tour, in the Invention Room. He takes the faulty chewing gum piece, making him into a blueberry instead of Violet Beauregarde. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Intermission 1: Skepness Man Blueberry-garde" ** An alternate version of Marrissa, dressed up as Violet, appears. * February 2: Blueberry Skepness Man is finally taken out of Invention Room to be juiced. ** Violet (Marrissa) leaves, presumably at this point. She has taken Skepness Man's time "clock" from this timeline. * At some point, Marrissa steals the alternate Portal High School from this timeline and brings it to where it used to be in the original timeline. Alternate timeline #2 (from Marrissaverse Stories 2015) * AG 1945: Marrissa Picard drops Roxa Lavigne and Dick Stiller off. They go to the city of Portal High School, where they meet the principal of the time, Albert Dumblydore. Inadvertently, Dick is also transformed to Merlin LeJoin. Marrissaverse Stories 2015, "Chapter 6: The Enterprise"Marrissaverse Stories 2015, "Chapter 7: Road Trip to the Past" ** Dumblydore encounters a gift to McJuggerNugget by the doorstep of The Skool. He is dumbfounded by the gift. ** Roxa and Merlin encounter McJuggerNugget's dad as a kid. He already has a vendetta against video games and his future son. ** Roxa and Merlin discover a newspaper saying "THIRD GOLDEN TICKET FOUND". They thus conclude that the Chocolate Factory tour is big news around this time. ** While Roxa and Merlin hang out, Mike Teavee finds his golden ticket. Psycho Dad sets out to kill him, and Roxa has to bring Dick back in order to prevent him from doing so. ** Roxa, Dick and Psycho Dad set out to Tbilisi, Georgia, to Violet Beauregarde's home. They find an alternate universe version of the events of Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host. Marrissaverse Stories 2015, "Chapter 8: A Better Diabolical Plan (!!!)" ** Principal Business Lady (Business Man) drops Roxa and Dick to the future, post-''THE MARRISSA GAMES''. * AG 1985: Janet Roberts, Jack London, Roxa, Dick, Aranna, Cranky and Joey arrive here from Welcome to Night Vale. Marrissaverse Stories 2015, "Chapter 3: Avril’s Concert"Marrissaverse Stories 2015, "Chapter 4: Nothing was Recognizable" ** Janet, Jack, Roxa and Dick are directed to Loreta Alcorn's grave. It is then driven over by McJuggerNugget's dad in a lawnmower. ** Janet, Jack, Roxa and Dick reveal more secrets of the alternate timeline. In order: *** Skepness Man never graduated. *** The Capitol house where Roxa and Jack settled was never transported from the past. ** Janet, Jack, Roxa and Dick are met by Skepness Man Lettuce. This makes them realize that this version of Skepness Man and Chell Junor never engaged, and their bloodlines weren't continued. In shock of this, Janet and Jack disappear. ** Roxa and Dick meet alternate universe Joey. She never joined forces with Aranna and Cranky, and therefore is unable to help them. ** Roxa and Dick are met by Marrissa Roberts, who is still in her Violet Beauregarde act. They learn that they are the heirs to Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry, rather than Skepness Man. Marrissaverse Stories 2015, "Chapter 5: A Cold Landing, Part 3" ** Dick attempts to take Skepness Man's time "clock". He succeeds, but is stopped in his tracks by Violet (Marrissa) and her speshul powers. ** Violet (Marrissa) reveals that she is married to Biff Tannen. ** Roxa and Dick realize that they left the delirious time car behind in the city of Portal High School. * Around this time, Principal Business Lady holds a conference with Portal High School teachers. She allows McJuggerNugget to live in the delirious time car, but soon, the car itself is driven over by his dad. * Roxa and Dick are invited to the studio of Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry, where Violet (Marrissa) is producing a parody of PSY's Gentleman. ** Violet (Marrissa) is visited by the Enterprise from Star Trek. Its captain turns out to be Marrissa Picard. ** Marrissa Picard is about to challenge Violet (Marrissa) to a battle, but backs away after realizing Violet's origins. ** Marrissa Picard invites Roxa and Dick to the Enterprise. ** Marrissa Picard uses the Enterprise to travel back in time to AG 1945. * Roxa, Dick, Wheatly, Chell Junor and the original Chell arrive at Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry, which at the time is being demolished by Marrissa Picard. ** The original Chell succeeds in revealing that "Violet" is really Marrissa. The resulting "power of love" beam destroys the Enterprise. ** Roxa, Dick and co. all go to Welcome to Night Vale. Marrissaverse Stories 2015, "Chapter 9: Restoring The Lawful Order" * ca. AG 2180s: Skepness Man goes on a mission to eliminate Principal Comcast from existence. ** At the time, Marrissa, Wheatly, Chell Junor and various other protagonists live in the floating Portal Labs. ** Roxa and Dick are dropped off at and hang out in the floating Portal Labs. They play various video games. ** At Roxa and Dick's request, Gabe (Cave) Jonson builds a time machine for them. Roxa, Dick, Wheatly, Chell Junor and the original Chell thus go to Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry. * AG 2624 (413 PC): The events of Post-SCrash Session (Rectified) take place. Post-SCrash Session (Rectified) ** Night from November 10 to 11: Jesse Ridgway, a.k.a. McJuggerNugget, has a dream about Juliette Reilly dying. Meanwhile, Juliette has a dream about Aranna Sorket. * November 11: Jesse is messaged by Cantaloupe. She informs Jesse of Sburb Alpha and of the title Made of Life. ** Jesse attempts to retrieve his mail, but faces an explosion. ** Jesse wakes up in Prophet. He is killed by a black guy with a knife. The Moon Main article: Moon * AG 1980: ** Flashlight Girl is abducted by Moon aliens. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 23: More New People" ** Flashlight Girl is rescued by Aranna Sorket, who was in Skepness Man's rusty BMW, and Aranna and Flashlight Girl leave. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 24: Interspatial BFFsies" * AG 1998: ** Principal Business Man (Business Lady) makes a circle around the Moon. Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "CHAPTER 16: SKOOL YERE END" ** Emprase Contone Ovasere arrives at the Moon, in an Apollo landing site. She notices that previous residents had to kill Moon aliens. Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, "INVADER ZIM BORN AGANI CHRISTION – TEE IN TO CHAPTO 7: EMPRASE CONTINE OVERSSER AN HOR SHENONIGENS" ** Using the Apollo mission supplies, Contone is able to leave. * AG 2174: ** Wheatly is shot to the orbit of the Moon. ITS MY LIFE!, "CHAPTER 1 RETURN TO PORTAL AN A SUPER HUGE SUPRISE!"ITS MY LIFE!, "CHapter 2 GLADOS, SEWISEDED?" ** GLaDOS, disguised as Chell, searches for Wheatly. Once she finds him, she begins beating him up. ** Marrissa finds Wheatly and GLaDOS. She confronts GLaDOS, but is unable to do anything in particular as an asteroid approaches. ** The asteroid knocks Marrissa, Wheatly and GLaDOS back to Portal Labs. ITS MY LIFE!, "Chapter 3 MEETIN WITH CHELL" Other universes Andord Hell Main article: Andord Hell * Cave (Gabe) Jonson, after dying, is transported to Andord Hell. ITS MY LIFE!, "CHAPTER 3: HELLO HELL, THE RETURN OF GABE JONSON!" * GLaDOS, after being destroyed by MEGA PAWNCH, is transported to Andord Hell. * Marrissa, Chell and Atlas arrive. * Marrissa finds Cave (Gabe) Jonson. * Atlas escapes. He and P-Body begin to throw zombee taters to Andord Hell, converting everyone to zombies (including The Ultimate Zombee). * Marrissa, Chell, Cave (Gabe) and GLaDOS escape. * Native citizens of Andord Hell escape at Assirram's behest. * Contone appears at Andord Hell. She finds her motorcycle and escapes. The dream bubbles Main article: Dream bubbles * Meanie Pixies is the first to appear in the dream bubbles. Post-SCrash Session, "Chapter 4: Meanie Pixies, Ruler of Fuckers" * Meanie founds Coal Industry of Golden Stuff, Inc. It slowly takes over the dream bubbles. * Meanie eventually comes across Aranna and others. * Meanie is first called from the dream bubbles. * After her dialogue with Aranna, Meanie reappears in the dream bubbles. * Aranna resides in the dream bubbles, where she messages Janet. However, Aranna disappears once she wakes up in the main Marrissaverse. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 1: Meeting the Special Guests"Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 2: Belorussians Reunited" * Meanie's presence in the dream bubbles is generally reduced, and her company suffers a stock drop. Eventually, though, Meanie and her friends are called from the dream bubbles once again. The Incipisphere Main article: Sburb Alpha * Janet Roberts's dream self wakes up in "Prophet". She is only able to observe as Jack London's dream self has been dead. Post-SCrash Session, "Chapter 1: Meet Janet Roberts" ** Janet wakes up in Prophet again. She, herself, is killed by "a black guy with a knife". * Dick Stiller and his company in the delirious time car, consisting of Janet and Jack, enter Land of Crypts and Helium. Post-SCrash Session, "Chapter 5: Escaping the Red Miles" ** Dick travels to Desura. There, he retrieves Roxa's dream self. * The four time-travel to The Reckoning, and through a portal, appear in the time and place of THE MARRISSA GAMES. * At some point, Skepness Man enters his own session. Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "Chapter 15: Different Game" ** Skepness Man plays Sburb Alpha to its terms for a while, before "alchemizing" a hovering version of his rusty BMW, which he uses to leave his Incipisphere. * Skepness Man's dream self wakes up in "Prophet". He learns that his waking self has left Sburb, but otherwise, he does not get much intel until waking up. Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "Chapter 16: Alternative" * Skepness Man's dream self teaches French to the people from his version of Prophet. He begins considering Prophet to be "a sort-of moveable Paris, France". Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "Chapter 17: Self-Education" * On his way back, Skepness Man writes Enchiridion Marrissa. Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History, "Chapter 18: Historical Record" ** After having gotten a preface from GLaDOS/President Snow, Skepness Man returns to the Incipisphere, where he drops a physical copy of Enchiridion Marrissa into space. Parallel Earth * Skepness Man arrives at a parallel Earth. He lands in Paris, France, on top of the Eiffel Tower. ** Skepness Man has a less-than-friendly conversation with the French people. * For nine months, Skepness Man stays in Paris. He comes to learn both French and proper English, as well as details on what his life would be, had he not been in the Marrissaverse. * Eventually, Skepness Man comes to realize that he knows both French and English. He thus leaves Paris, entering the Incipisphere. ''Real Beauty'' Main article: Real Beauty * 19,001: Kai Lai, the Once-ler's father, is born to Matt Yazama and Sui Hai. * During World War II: ** Kai Lai, having received samurai training, fights at "Perl Harber". ** Kai Lai's mission to assassinate General Hurt, "the boss of Perl Harber", occurs. *** Having entered General Hurt's office, Kai Lai shoots other people present there. However, when he comes across "Nurse", a "dunderhead redneck" that would become the Once-ler's mother, he stops. *** Kai Lai confronts General Hurt. He stops time, stuffs General Hurt full of grenades, and pulls their triggers so time begins flowing as normal. ** Once Kai Lai and Nurse exit General Hurt's office and encounter planes dropping bombs. To save Nurse, Kai Lai jumps on the planes and fists them. ** Kai Lai takes a motorcycle from a previously dead person and escapes Perl Harber. ** Once away from Perl Harber, Kai Lai has a breakdown after killing his boss and becoming a traitor. He attempts to sewiside, but is stopped by Nurse. * Nine months after first meeting, Kai Lai and Nurse marry each other. * Years after marriage, Kai Lai and Nurse have "lotsa kids", including the Once-ler. * As the Once-ler is 5, General Hurt shows up where Kai Lai, Nurse (now known as "Oncelers Mom") and the Once-ler live to get revenge. ** Kai Lai activates a move that makes him switch places with his shadow, and uses it against General Hurt. However, this poisons him to death. ** Mad at General Hurt, the Once-ler "activaed my Japanish side" and explodes General Hurt's neck. However, this only serves to knock him out. Real Beauty, "CHAPTERS 3: ETERNAL LVOE" * The Once-ler's mother turns to depression, while his brothers torment him for what he did when he was 5. * The Once-ler invents the "theend", which is widely disliked, especially by his friend "Loraks", who complains that "u had to the trees to creation it". * The father of Ricky Fitz, Jane Burnham's boyfriend, kills Jane's father and escapes punishment. Real Beauty, "CHAPTER 2: MEET PLAIN JANE (lol)" * The events of Real Beauty take place. ** At the time, the Once-ler and Loraks are living in a forest. ** As the Once-ler comes back from grocery shopping, Loraks is surprised that the Once-ler is buying and reading manga. The Once-ler counters by saying that he is "haf Japanish", and reveals his backstory. ** Loraks muses that if the Once-ler had someone to love, he wouldn't be focused on his invention. * Jane Burnham decides to run away from Ricky Fitz. She lies about not going to the forest. ** Jane decides to use the bus. As the bus driver is a druggy jerk, he mishandles the bus and it partially explodes, leading Jane to take over the driving. ** As Jane ends up at "Truffalo Town", several hours later, she falls asleep, therefore crashing the bus. ** Jane wakes up from the crash. Then, the bus completely explodes, leading her to run away. ** The Once-ler first notices Jane. He thinks that it is dangerous for her to run around alone, so he runs up to her, accidentally crashing into her. ** The Once-ler suggests to Jane that they should live in his house, and she could sleep in Loraks's bed. ** A venomous snake bites the Once-ler in "the wiener". With no choice, Jane sucks the "poison" out, as Loraks is watching. ** Once the Once-ler and Jane get to his house, Loraks objects to Jane sleeping in his bed. The Once-ler counters that the two can sleep together. * A few months later, the Once-ler and Jane have been steadily dating. ** Jane encounters the Once-ler twerking live, and is disappointed with him. He counters that he needs money until his business becomes successful. He thus convinces Jane and the two twerk together, which rakes in more money than if the Once-ler were to do it alone, and thus makes the Once-ler give up on the theend. * In his troll layer, Skepkitty, who has changed his name to "Von Kramer", plans on dating the Once-ler. It is also revealed that his favorite game is "Subpar Danger Ranger". * Skepkitty goes to the Once-ler's house in a disguise, so that he wouldn't be hurt by "troll slaiyers". * Skepkitty reveals himself to the Once-ler, and attempts to date him. The Once-ler counters, saying that he already is in love with someone, and Skepkitty runs away, crying. ** At the time, Jane is also crying. The Once-ler then calms her down, stating that his love is her. * The next morning, Skepkitty recruits General Hurt from Craigslist. ** General Hurt shows up at the Once-ler's house and kills Loraks. ** General Hurt attempts to battle the Once-ler. However, with his "japnish side", the Once-ler kills General Hurt. ** That night, the Once-ler and Jane head to Skepkitty's layer, where he's playing Subpar Danger Ranger. The Once-ler strangles Skepkitty with a theend, exploding his head, then kisses Jane, ending Real Beauty. The time streem Main article: The time streem * Various characters, including Agents J and K and Robot and Roslalonde Lettuce, travel through the time streem. THE MARRISSA GAMES, "CHAPTER FIVE: J AN KS WUBULOS ADVENTURE"HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE, "CHAPTER 2: PLAINS TRAINS AN SEXXXY" * Skepness Man, Robot and Roslalonde Lettuce plot their revenge for destroying his timeline. This leads them to the time and place of HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE. Welcome to Night Vale Main article: Welcome to Night Vale * AG 1980: ** Before the seven Fridays in a row: Cecil and Carlos leave Welcome to Night Vale for the city of Portal High School. The hooded figures follow. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 21: Welcome Guests from Night Vale" ** A couple of teenagers, led by seven-headed dragon Hiram McDaniels, enter the dog park. They found a city inside of it, which they name Welcome to Night Vale II. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Intermission 3: Script for Welcome to Night Vale" ** Friday 1/7, near midnight: The teenagers and Hiram McDaniels are locked inside. During an hour, they are transformed into hooded figures. ** Friday 1/7: Per Night Vale's community calendar, Taco Warner is to arrive to Welcome to Night Vale. However, Vi Hart does not follow him. *** Klaus and Sunny M. Beauregardes appear just outside the dog park. *** Cecil and Carlos return. Klaus and Sunny ask Cecil to take them to Tbilisi, Georgia, a request which he denies. ** Friday 2/7: The opening of a cactus farm by John Peters - you know, the farmer - is scheduled. ** Friday 3/7: The population of Welcome to Night Vale is invited to Lately Pirate and Ben Stiller's wedding. ** Friday 4/7: The Apache Tracker is to come back from the dead. ** Friday 5/7: The Apache Tracker's Russian lessons are scheduled to begin. ** Friday 6/7: The Scouts of Eternity are to select two more members for their elite group. Despite the ceremony taking place in Desert Bluffs, Night Vale is invited as well. ** Friday 7/7: The debt limit is to be raised, allowing a government party to be thrown in your house. ** Aranna Sorket arrives here from the future. Cecil and Carlos, after wondering what the deal with her is, go on a date. ** Aranna proceeds to go to the Moon. ** Klaus and Sunny M. Beauregardes, able to concentrate on Violet (Marrissa)'s speshul powers, make it to Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry from Welcome to Night Vale. However, they shortly reappear, now with their children Faridae and Sacredust. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, "Chapter 25: Life Goes On" * AG 1985: ** Janet and Dick arrive. They are immediately confronted by Aranna, Cranky and Joey. ** By pointing out the names of Meanie and Merlin, Joey is able to transform Janet and Jack to them. However, they are quickly transformed back. ** Janet and Dick meet up with Roxa and Jack in Avril Lavigne's concert. ** Janet and co. go back to AG 1985, not realizing that they are going to an alternate timeline. Aranna, Cranky and Joey chase after them, and the "time sphere" picks them up as well. * Roxa, Dick, Marrissa Roberts, Marrissa Picard, Wheatly, Chell and Chell Junor arrive. Marrissa Picard is almost immediately disposed of in the dog park, where letters from a poem shoot her. ** Roxa and Dick are met by Aranna, Cranky and Joey. They have been working hard to fix the timeline, and are nearly done. ** The five are attacked by letters from a poem, which Joey attempts to defeat. During the process, her flashlight is destroyed and becomes a second sun for Night Vale. ** With neither Aranna nor Cranky owning any weapons, Dick comes to their rescue, defeating and killing the letters by burning them down with lasers redirected through his sunglasses. ** Roxa and Dick are extended an invitation to The Time Police, which they decline. ** Roxa takes it upon herself to destroy Gabe (Cave) Jonson's time machine. They then ride the rebuilt delirious time car back to the original timeline, in the process picking up an alternate timeline McJuggerNugget and Juliette Reilly. * AG 2155: ** Aranna Sorket arrives at the future Night Vale. She immediately goes to the past. References Category:Timeline Category:Featured articles